


tease

by twinkbin



Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: (But he doesn't really appear), Also Casper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkbin/pseuds/twinkbin
Summary: Just your Yongseok and Seyoung drabble.





	tease

“It’s sad Casper couldn’t join today,” Wonho said, pointing at the empty seat left next to Yongseok at the table. The others just nodded, not giving much attention to the leader who has been trying to get the conversations between them going; they were just too focused on the food in front of them. All were busy shovelling everything into their mouths, since it had been a while they had such a feast. 

After he had finished his 7th chicken drumstick, Yongseok was leaning back, watching how the others kept eating loudly. Takuya was eating probably his 3rd bowl of rice of that meal -probably more, but he didn't count since chicken is more important-, while Sangmin was hunched over the sausages, getting a bunch shoved towards him from Takuya, who really didn’t want them. Wonho in his turn was stealing a piece of chicken, getting a look from Yongseok, who had been hoarding them since the beginning of this lunch. While those three were busy eating as much as they could, Seyoung had been taking it rather slow, making Yongseok shift himself a little closer to his boyfriend. He leaned his chin on his hand, supported by his elbow on the table while glancing at the other male. 

That was when he got the idea, seeing how the others were too busy to notice. Yongseok landed his other hand on Seyoung’s knee, letting it rest there for a while, seeing how he got zero reaction from that. The elder was too busy trying to engage in a conversation with Sangmin about a new song he had been working on, much to the annoyance of the youngest member. He gritted his teeth before moving his hand a little higher, having it half-way on Seyoung’s thigh, kneading it slowly. It was enough to draw a little reaction. The elder was smiling a little more awkwardly, shifting a little in his seat, but didn’t smack the younger’s hand away from him. 

It wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to work his boyfriend up, hoping it would be the final drop for Seyoung to give in to his little game. For weeks they had been avoiding any sexual affection, mainly because they were almost caught doing it by Wonho. Somewhere internally he had sworn a lot at him, but it was their leader after all. 

His hand landed higher, high up his thigh, squeezing the flesh on the elder’s thighs, before just letting his hand rest there teasingly. Seyoung was close to turn to Yongseok, smacking his hands away, but he couldn’t. The pent up frustrations were grounding him in his seat. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Sangmin asked, noticing the awkward smile on Seyoung’s face, glancing over to the youngest who had just a grin on his face. 

“I-I’m fine,” Seyoung muttered out, his words quivering as they were spoken, but apparently it didn’t raise suspicion. When the other shrugged, returning for his food, the elder glanced at Yongseok, who just looked at him with the smuggest grin plastered on his lips, returning to eat, a piece of chicken between his chopsticks, taking a bite of it, slowly munching on it. 

Languidly Yongseok started to rub his hands over the elder’s thigh, every time going higher, his hand finally resting on Seyoung’s groin. Fingertips ghosting over the outline of his semi-hard. A particular loud gulp, followed with a shift of the elder in his seat – only making it worse, since Yongseok’s hand landed right on his cock – made everyone shoot a look in his direction. 

“Are you okay, Seyoung-hyung?” Wonho questioned, raised eyebrows, “If you’re not feeling well just tell me.” 

“I’m fine!” Seyoung half-moaned, half-yelled, drawing attention from other people around them in the restaurant. 

“Sure?” Wonho pressed on, only to have Seyoung nodding his head fervently. Sangmin again shrugged, returning to his food. Wonho kept glancing a little longer, before finally returning to his food again. Takuya was the only one glancing at the two of them, biting his lip before a small smile played on his lips. He didn’t say a word, returning back to his by then 4th bowl of rice. 

He couldn’t let the younger make him submit to his game, coming up with the perfect return. Seyoung’s hand suddenly landed with a loud smack on Yongseok’s bigger thighs, before leaning in close, teeth grazing the younger’s ear-shell. It was enough to make him freeze mid bite. The three – actually two – didn’t pay attention to the guys bickering in front of them, used to their games. Seyoung’s hand slipped in between the other’s legs, hand fully on his crotch, rubbing it slowly through his trousers.   
“1-1,” Seyoung whispered, leaving Yongseok’s mouth gone dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: 
> 
> Imagine your OTP sitting next to each other at a lunch table. Person A slides their hand over to person B’s thigh, moving closer to the ‘hot spot’ with each rub. B gets really shifty while A’s doing it and people ask if B’s okay multiple times, while A’s just grinning. You decide what happens next.


End file.
